Slow Recovery
by UnoriginalPrankster
Summary: The Skullgirl has fallen. But the price of victory was steep. Too steep for some...
1. Picking Up The Pieces

Current popular opinion (not sure if it's Word of Alex or not) says Carol will never be normal again without someone wishing it on the Skull heart. To me, that's just too cruel to her. I felt like trying a scenario that doesn't involve vicious cycles and all that jazz. Still, it sucks to be Carol.

All characters (except Nightingale) belong to Lab Zero Games (or Alex Ahad, not sure who owns the rights; I suspect it's Alex.)

* * *

**BGM: Daybreak**

_Mid October_.

Beep

It was the first sound her ears registered. Fuzzy, indistinct.

Beep

Blackness, numbness. The sound in the distance was all there was.

Beep

Clearer this time. She could make out the beginnings of voices.

Beep

"...ink she's waking up."

The light seared her eyes. Everything hurt. Arms. Legs. Head. Abdomen. Her chest particularly. She tried to speak, nothing came. A figure loomed over her

And she was back._ Back in the pitch black lab with tubes sticking out of her, pumping her full of God knows what. The feeling of violation as that masked creep took over her body while she could do naught but watch..._

She screamed.

"Help me! She's having a fit!"

Nothing

* * *

The next time wakefulness came, she took in her surroundings. Beige windowless walls, a simple wooden floor, white bedsheets, one female in a school uniform...

"Carol!"

Filia dived on her and embraced her. Carol's adled mind barely recognised this girl, but that slight bit was enough to know she was safe, "Oh Carol, I'm so sorry."

She struggled for recognition, "Fi-li-a..." Carol's voice box felt like it'd been rubbed with a cheese grater. Sounded like it too. The oxygen mask didn't help her communication difficulties.

"Everything's going to be alright. You're at the Black Egrets medical centre."

Black Egrets? They were the Canopy Kingdoms defence force, weren't they. What was she doing he_..._

_Caverns. Filled with skulls. One narrowly misses her. The green haired girl charges through. The nurse..Valentine!...the bitch slices through several more allowing the big fellow to smash...The Skullgirl!_

"Carol, what's wrong!?"

_Bony spear flies. Filia can't dodge it. Must try. Then the pain. So much pain. The redheaded princess, "Someone get a goddam medic!" Filia screams._

_"Carol!_ CAROL!"

The hospital room again. Carol's face had gone white. She was heaving, even with the mask. Filia looked dumbstruck for a couple of seconds before she caught onto what was about to happen, and produced a bucket. Carol ripped it out of her hands and proceeded to throw up copiously. After she'd stopped, they examined the contents; rather worrying amounts of red.

Filia looked distraught, "What's wrong with her? Why does she keep screaming?"

The orderly turned, "I wish I could say for certain. Probably flashbacks, though I've never seen such an extreme case." He adjusted the drip into Carol's arm, "Lab Zero through and through. Poor girl. She's lucky she's still alive. Those fits she has aren't doing her internal injuries any good either."

Carol couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears. She tried to keep it together ever since she'd regained her free will, but now the floodgates had opened. The abject misery could be held in no longer; she was broken. The meerest whisper, "...help."

Filia did the only thing she could think to do in the circumstances; she opened her arms. Carol fell into her hug. It was partly her fault Carol was in such bad shape. Marie had been after Filia from the get-go, so she thought acting as a distraction would create an opening for someone else. Too bad she got herself beaten up by Marie's shadows. A bone spear would have finished her off had Carol not thrown herself in the way and been impaled instead. It was fortunate it was just through the shoulder; had it been anywhere half important, after all the neglect it could have finished her off...

Unheard in the cacophony, the door opened. Ileum regarded the scene. It was only on the Princess' goodwill that she was even allowed here, though Lab Eight had fought with distinction alongside the Black Egrets against Bloody Marie. Ben had told her of the girl after his own encounter with her and her slipping away. She'd found her again just outside Maplecrest several days later, screaming at the heavens. Ileum had been there to calm her down and give her a home, however temporary. She wasn't going to sit back now when the girl needed her. As far as Ileum was concerned, Carol was family; Valentine had found that out the hard way...

"Carol..."

Carol looked up, "Aunt Isla..." Ileum took a seat and hugged her too; Ileum and little Maisie had taken quite a shine to Carol, to the point where Ileum had let Carol use her real name.

"Carol, you're part of our family. Even if you're turned away everywhere else, you'll always have a home with us."

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

The Skull Heart could maintain its existing undead army alone, but it needed a Skullgirl to raise new ones. Parasoul had ordered the Heart be contained and sealed rather than destroyed; if they had it where they could always keep an eye on it, it could prove to be better in the long run. It was worth trying something different anyway, and the undead hordes at least could be destroyed. Hence why Sienna 'Squigly' Contiello still walked the earth.

"No, come on in Squigly" Filia said.

She walked in carrying a tray of tea, smiling. "Would you be interested in a cup, miss Carol?" She sniffed, then shook her head. Filia said "I really don't think that's a good idea. She's just...errm..." She gestured to the bucket.

"Ah, I see. Well, would you like one instead Filia?" She nodded. Squigly set the tray down and began pouring.

"How's Patricia?" Filia asked Ileum.

Ileum shook her head, "Doctors don't know when, or even if, she'll wake up. Her prosthetics were all totalled by the Skullgirl, and with no Dr Avian, we've no means of replacing them." The Skullgirl's final defeat had been at Peacock's hands. Despite being barely functional by that point after so long fighting Marie alone and getting her clock cleaned, she still had the foresight to jam a George into one of the now myriad holes in the Skullgirl's body, blowing them both up, and costing Peacock what was left of her artificial limbs. Patricia had been able to say farewell to her friend before she burned up, and promptly fell into a coma, the damage finally proving too much for her. Given her current circumstances, whether or not her waking up was a good thing was open to debate.

Squigly sighed, "A pity. I only knew her briefly, but she was a big help to me against the Medici..."

While the name meant something, Filia's amnesia prevented from from feeling anything for her grandfather Lorenzo, and from what little she'd heard he'd had it coming for a long time.

Squigly had first met Filia not long after first waking up, and investigating the renewed undead activity. They had travelled together briefly, despite the animosity their parasites exhibited. Unfortunately, they were seperated in an undead horde. With no sign of the Skullgirl, and with no leads, she decided she could spare the time to deal with the Medici who had ended her life so cruelly. It was here that she broke up a fracas between Miss Fortune and Peacock. With all three having a common enemy, they reluctantly agreed to team up to bring the empire crashing down.

His bodyguards routed by the trio, they had made it to his main offices, and a 3 vs 3 with Otomo, Cerebella and Black Dahlia ensued. Peacock had smashed Otomo in next to no time, his arsenal easily outshone by Peacock's hijinks. He had lost his lower body to one of her holes closing on his waist, before Tommy fell on him, crushing what was left.

Cerebella had put up a decent fight against Fortune, but ultimately couldn't keep up with Fortune always contorting out of her throws and holds. She had been left with a heavily scarred face and a barely functional left eye after Fortune nearly gouged it out after an attempt at Excellebella was countered. Vitale had tried to make a run for it, but got kneecapped by Peacock before Fortune had her fun with him.

Squigly's fight against Dahlia was neither quick or clean. Squigly had been on the back foot for most of it, trying desperately to avoid the hail of bullets, while simultaneously being mindful of what the rest of them were doing. The turning point came with a trap. Leviathan had fired Inferno, which Dahlia predictably evaded. However, a Battle Opera from Squigly proved a sufficient distraction that she didn't notice the inferno boomerang back and blindside her, getting caught between two houses of pain, and her gun arm being shattered. Squigly could then afford to just keep her distance and wear her down till Leviathan was able to set her on fire. In trying to put it out, she blundered straight into a Draugen Punch, launching her clean out of the building and falling to her demise. Law Enforcement had recovered the body and confirmed it.

By this point, Lorenzo had tried to escape by helicopter, only for Peacock to Hole Idea him back into his office with a yank of her arm. Squigly totalled the helicopter to stop it making another attempt at a pickup. After pleading for his life, Squigly had him slung out of the window by Leviathan, intending to have him fall to his death. However, another Hole Idea from Peacock ended up warping him back into the office, and accidentally hanging him. His inner ears were shredded by Fortune's claws, Squigly ripped his tongue out, just for the sake of karma, and his eyes were poked out from the inside by Peacock, who then lobotomised him for good measure. The cigar and 'Eat At Joe's' sandwich board was just adding insult to injury. Squigly ensured the last thing he ever saw was her cutting the sutures over her mouth with his letter knife and grinning. He wouldn't be missed, regardless. On the plus side, Minette had been safely recovered, returning to Little Innsmouth with Fortune after everything had calmed down, and while Peacock had spent the night watching his collection of cartoons and B-movies, information Squigly had found in his extensive archives finally lead them, after rendezvousing with the Lab 8 survivors, to the Grand Cathedral of the Trinitists, and the Skullgirl. Good timing too, as Marie chose that moment to make her grand debut, tearing the Medici skyscraper out the ground and flinging it into New Meridian harbour. At the same time the Black Egrets and Filia had reached the same conclusion, and made their own way to the destination. Cerebella followed them, seeking vengeance for Vitale, but was forced to put it to one side to deal with Marie, and was forced to retreat from the Egrets when she made an attempt on Fortune in the aftermath.

While Squigly felt somewhat disquieted at the levels of barbarism she had fallen to, and that one of his relatives, who she'd grown quite fond of, had to find out all the gory details in such a manner, she could take a crumb of comfort that at least her parents and countless others could rest easy at last.

Parasoul herself walked in, "Excuse me. I understand that you're all concerned for this young lady, but she needs time to rest. The doctors think it best if you leave her be. I'm sorry.."

Squigly plumped Carol's pillow, before giving a wan smile and leaving, Ileum followed her out, "I'll be back soon" Filia was reluctant to leave, but acquiesced eventually, giving Carol a peck on the cheek as she left.

Once outside, Filia got Parasoul's attention. "What can we do?"

Parasoul looked serious, as usual. "Very little, I'm afraid. What Lab Zero did to her is far beyond our ability to treat. She's fortunate to be alive, but I can't see her having much of a life, if I'm brutally honest. I've seen the medical reports of the damage she's incurred, and the abridged version is she'll be crippled for life. So many badly healed breaks and bits of her musculature that just aren't there anymore, and that's before we get to the parasite problem. I've been through my files and I have contact details for her family..."

"I wouldn't bother," Ileum chipped in, "She's already seen them. It...went badly."

"I see. Well, in that case I'll shall have to make alternative arrangements for her future care. Now I have other matters to attend to. Do excuse me." After Parasoul departed, Filia and Ileum both weighed up their options; Filia went to get something to eat, while Ileum went to ensure the children were behaving.

* * *

_Part 1 fin_

A/N: Just to clarify, Maisie is meant to be the little girl from lab 8 with the Chun-Li style odango and club feet who's always with Ileum.

Found this out after initial publication; Valentine's cut alternate ending had her sealing the Skullheart, so it is possible.


	2. Most Valuable Prisoner

Parasoul match walked to the prison block. The traitor had been...uncooperative thus far, and she felt direct intervention was necessary. The Egret on door duty registered her approach, "Sir!", and opened the shutter to the block proper. The crowd of Egrets stood with weapons at the ready told her which cell she wanted. She was let inside, to see a woman in the regulation prison jumpsuit, curled up in a ball, wrists and ankles manacled, and bandaged lower arms and hands and a neck brace. She had shoulder length blue hair and a missing right eye, with scars running through it and her mouth. Her good eye looked up as Parasoul entered, "Why hello, your lowness. Don't say you've come all this way down here just to see little old me?"

"Silence, traitor!" She grabbed Valentine by the collar and slammed her against a wall. Valentine spat in Parasoul's face, to which she retaliated with a hard slap, causing Valentine to recoil, "We know you were involved with Brain Drain, a known terrorist, and his experiments. That's at least a count of Treason, and I'm pretty sure we can have charges of Crimes Against Humanity filed if I so wish! What happened to my sister is your fault too, so that's at the very least a charge of Kidnapping. You've been less than helpful thus far, but the world at large is not yet aware of just how big your crimes are, so give me something useful and I may be tempted to be more leniant. Maybe."

"Pfft. Why should you care? I don't. I've been waiting to die for 20 years. That's what a childhood like mine does to you."

"'A childhood like mine'? Need I remind you that my mother was the Skullgirl once? That people still fear me because of my family's history. That all this happened when I was still young, and that I was forced to rule this kingdom as a result. So why exactly do you think mine was sugar and rainbows?"

"Well, at least your parents didn't beat you up several times a day, every day, for years on end. And if it wasn't the beatings, it was starving to death. So yes, I do think mine's the bigger sob story." Valentine hissed. "So just to make it crystal clear, you have nothing to offer me, Princess." she closed her good eye, "Stop wasting my time."

Parasoul released her grip, "Oh, I do have something to offer. A chance at redemption. Or maybe a chance to die while not being seen by everyone as one of the biggest scumbags in history. Does 'Written by the victors' mean anything to you?"

"Redemption?" Valentine's voice dripped with contempt. "What? Do you think you're a priest now? I didn't realise you could offer it. And at the end of the day, I'm just not interested..."

"Actually, I think you are. You've had plenty of opportunities to dispose of young Painwheel, yet you never took it. It would have been easy for you, so the only explanation is that you've grown attached to her, oui? Is it that, behind the mask and the smart alec words, lies someone who can't bring herself to admit that she cares? Or is even completely in denial?"

"Sorry Queeny. Not happening. Go and plead with someone who actually cares what you think."

That bought Valentine a kick in the ribs, causing her to collapse to the ground. Parasoul followed up with a stiletto'd stomp on her stomach, causing Val to double up in pain. She couldn't do much to fight back at the moment; she'd been stripped of all her weapons, even the well hidden ones (_why did they have to be so thorough_?) and she'd shot up on her usual round of performance enhancing drugs back at the cathedral, and was now going through withdrawal, as well as the usual wrecked soft tissue which made moving difficult. Ileum had gone to town on her, nearly breaking her neck. Furthermore, that last blow she took in the torso from Painwheel wasn't healing well at all. Still, she couldn't stop herself talking back at her captors. It was just her nature.

"Ooh, nice view." Parasoul caught on to what the 'view' was and went red in the face, through either embarrassment or rage no one could tell. She pulled out her umbrella Kreig, "Napalm Pillar!" Again right in the stomach. Val rolled onto her haunches, then vomited. "Maybe now you'll think twice before running that mouth of yours." Parasoul motioned for an orderly, who injected Val with a sedative, before dragging her to another cell; they could patch her up in there. "Clean up this mess." Parasoul said as she stormed out.

* * *

**BGM: Dire Machinations**

Parasoul had stopped by to double check on how Umbrella was doing. Thankfully, she was awake, and the doctors didn't think she'd be left with any permanent damage, which was a huge relief. Just in case, she had made arrangements on the Skull heart's containment so Umbrella wouldn't be able to open it. It was just to be sure it wouldn't try the same trick again.

She made her way to her office, just off the War Room. There were bits and pieces left over from the planning stages of the operation to storm the Grand Cathedral being cleared away. The Egrets had taken quite a few casualties from the Skullgirl skeletons and before that those minions that Double kept summoning (**A/N: Catellite Lives and the Georges from Megalith Array**). As a result, the place was quieter than it might otherwise have been, with a lot of personnel being confined to quartets for some well deserved and much needed rest. That still left the matter of...replacing the less fortunate ones.

"Sir, phone call for you."

Parasoul really wasn't in the mood for this, but royal responsibility dictated she answer the call, "This number is classified. Identify yourself and state your business."

"Ah, good day your highness." A woman's voice. "I call on behalf of ASG. It has come to my attention that two of our operatives are receiving treatment from your good selves."

Okay, so she clearly had someone on the inside, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Goodbye."

"I wouldn't be so hasty, if I were you. Operative Peacock will be bedbound for life, and Operative Painwheel doomed to spend her days in agony. You wouldn't do that to two innocent gels, would you? Like your sister? How is she, by the way?"

"My sister has nothing to do with you! You people have crossed so many lines it beggars belief. I don't trust you. I refuse to negotiate with war criminals and terrorists. So again, goodbye." Despite the fact that she'd just tried to do just that with Valentine. Still, her present interlocutor didn't need to know that.

"So it's principle, is it? Then why did you bother rescuing them in the first place? Are they not ASG too? Surely your _principles_ would dictate you leave them to die, if not kill them yourself? Your logic seems rather skewed. Or just a matter of convenience."

Parasoul sighed, "Stop your prattle and be out with it, then."

"Very well. I am the former director of ASG Lab Seven, Nightingale. We are the medical division, in case you need reminding. I'm offering our services to you to help give the two gels the best treatment in the land. And before you say, "What could I possibly stand to gain by doing this?", I know having ASG personnel on your property is a PR disaster waiting to happen. The sooner they're off your hands, the better, right? And I know you lack the means to treat them yourself."

"And you do? Tell me, how exactly do you fund these treatments? Your benefactors must be _very rich_ to fund a budget as big as yours."

"Let's just say that there are people out in the big wide world who are willing to fund what we do for the greater good. A good you seem to have no real interest in, it would seem. Or maybe you just think the cost in lives is too high. Yes, it is expensive, but what worthwhile isn't?" She said that part with a very noticeable amount of glee in her voice. She was enjoying this.

What to do. Reject the offer out of hand, which is what her head was saying, or accept their aid, her heart's option.

"...very well, then."

"Good to see you can at least be reasonable. We'll be there on the morrow. Good day to you."

Parasoul gave a heavy sigh. Things always had to be complicated.

* * *

The arrival of lab 7 personnel went off without incident. Nightingale introduced herself; she looked younger than Parasoul thought for someone of her position, late 30's at the oldest. Long dark hair, a long white robe over black, that was itself covered in a brown shawl. And clearly packing several blades on her person. Her team also looked like it meant business; well built, efficiently dressed, scowling, not even bothering to notice the small army not thirty feet away from them...

"Princess Parasoul, I presume?" Business-like smile. Graceful manner.

"You must be Nightingale, then. Let's just get this over with."

"May I have a brief word with the prisoner?"

"What prisoner?" Parasoul said without missing a beat

"Oh, don't be coy. Valentine I mean. I'd like to know what exactly those two knuckleheads did. It might just help in keeping the gel Painwheel alive."

_Maybe after this she'll be a bit more cooperative after this_. Parasoul led her down to the cells, "She's all yours."

The door clicked open, "Hello, Valerie."

Valentine looked up, her eyes widened in terror, "You brought her here!? Parasoul, are you absolutely _fucking insane_!?"

Nightingale gave a cheery smile, "Now now Valerie, there's no need to get all wound up. Let's be civil and we can be about our day, yes?"

"Civil!? Your idea of 'civil' is leaving all the limbs attached!"

The smile faded, "And your idea of 'healthcare' typically involved chainsaws, if memory serves. That's why I had you kicked out, remember?"

"Kicked out!? More like beaten half to death.."

"Which is half more than what you left people with. You may be a good researcher and warrior, but you're a terrible healer. It really makes me wonder how and why you joined Lab 7 in the first place, when you are clearly better suited elsewhere."

"Pot, meet Kettle!"

Nightingale cocked an eyebrow, then responded with a throwing knife that missed so Valentine so narrowly that only a true pro could've pulled it off. "Pardon me? What was that?"

Val's tone was panicky, "What do you want, you bitch?"

"I want to know the specifics of what you and Brain Dead did to Operative Painwheel. If you don't, I can be...uncivil if you like."

"Screw you!"

A throwing knife through the foot was her recompense.

"You're not making this any easier for yourself, you know." Nightingale was grinning. Hell, she was nearly singing.

"Gah! You see what you've brought in, Parasoul?"

"So start talking. The crazy lady said she wants to know what you did to the girl. Simply tell us and _maybe the crazy lady will stop trying to turn you into a human pincushion_." she made sure to emphasise the last part to Nightingale, who gave her a sidelong glance. This idea was beginning to sound less intelligent by the minute.

"...get me a pad and some pencils."

"Blunt ones.", Nightingale added. She knew who she was dealing with, and your typical soldier's tendency to not really take these things into account.

Knowing she was in a no-win situation, Valentine had no option but to start writing. She'd rather live for a little longer than endure the kind of death Nightingale usually had in mind.

* * *

_Part 2 fin._

_**A/N: "gel" is pronounced with a soft g, like girl is. It's just her way of saying it.**_


	3. A Way Out

**BGM: In Rapid Succession**

A knock on the door

"Come in." said Filia.

In came a woman in a nondescript brown shawl, with long dark hair. She looked in her mid to late thirties. The Princess was stood by her. "Is this the gel?"

"Yes. Carol, or Painwheel as you called her. I wouldn't though. She has as rather troublesome tendency to go ballistic when you do."

"I'll bear that in mind. Thank you." She wasn't giving anything away at the moment. Strange how she could be calm and professional here, and yet be a complete maniac in front of Valentine. Well, the two clearly had history.

Carol stirred and opened her eyes. She regarded the newcomer with suspicion.

"Good morning Carol. My name's Nightingale. I'm from ASG.."

Bad move. Carol was scrabbling away from her instantly, "Get away from me! Leave me alone!" She roared, "Haven't you people ruined my body enough already? Do you enjoy watching us suffer? Your little PLAYTHINGS!?"

Nightingale composed herself, "I've come here to help you. I can get rid of the parasites in you...You can have your life back."

"Why should I believe you!?"

_So much for the softly softly approach_. "Tell me, what exactly do you have to lose? If you're right, I'm quite sure the Egrets are more than capable of filling me with holes before you can say 'Death Crawl'. I have nothing to gain from screwing you over; your combat capabilities are...flawed. Brain Drain was...no, is.. an idiot. His previous attempts never worked, and neither did you."

"RAAAGH!" Carol was off her bed and body checked Nightingale, barrelling her to the floor before beating her about the head, screaming in time with the blows, "STOP! TREATING! ME! LIKE! A! THING! I! AM! A! HUMAN! " before slamming her into the far wall. Thankfully Filia stopped her from continuing the assault, "Let go of me!"

"Carol, stop! Look!"

To Carol's shock, Gale picked herself up. Her battered face was already repairing itself before her eyes.

"That was a poor choice of words. I apologise."

"H-how?" Carol slumped to the floor as the damage caught up to her again. Yet more torn muscles. It was a wonder she was even able to pull that little stunt off.

"My parasite, Rebirth. It produces stem cells that I can use to heal from just about anything. It can stockpile them from others and my parasite will mass produce them to treat practically any wound or illness. Give me time and I could grow you new limbs. But I don't think that will be necessary in this case. For you, my intention is simply removing those parasites, then using your own cells to fix the damage to your muscles, skin, etcetera. We can remove the Buer Drive with surgery in the initial stages of treatment. Gae Bolga...might be more difficult, but should be possible. And our new blood filtering will get rid of the Skullgirl blood. After that, some treatment with this, and you should be healed for the most part...normal again.."

Carol gawped, "Nor..mal?" Gale nodded.

Could it be possible? Carol had given up hope of ever having a life again. And now here was someone offering a way out. It had to be to good to be true. But then, she was kind of right. What did she have to lose? Nothing.

"I always thought that parasites couldn't be removed without killing the host", Parasoul was still stood in the doorframe.

"Firstly, Gae Bolga is only an artificial parasite. The biology is a bit different. Secondly, until recently, that was indeed the case. But in the time since you declared us Personae Non Grata we've been researching drug treatments, surgical procedures, for the express purpose of rectifying this...glaring oversight. While admittedly we don't have satisfactory amounts of in vivo data to say the procedure is 100% safe in practice, the theory and in vitro results are sound. It _should_ work. Once we have sufficient real data to confirm our findings, then this will all be released to the public for general use."

"I. Am. Not. AN EXPERIMENT!" Carol launched a salvo of stingers at Nightingale. Swift as anything, she pulled out a blade an deflected them into various bits of furniture.

"My word, I really would appreciate it if you'd stop doing that."

"What about any control mechanisms and such that he may have implanted? I know how he operates. It can't be as easy as you make it sound." Parasoul thought she had to be the critic to make sure this wasn't all Pie in the Sky.

"While it is admittedly unfortunate, we have had the serendipity of seeing some of his handiwork post mortem in the past. We know what we're looking for and we are expecting some unwanted suprises. We'll deal with those as they arise." She returned her gaze to Carol, "So, what's your decision?"

Filia looked at Carol, "It's your choice. Do you think you can trust her?"

Samson chipped in, "If she can't, those Egrets will be the last thing she had to worry about.." he sharpened his tendrils to emphasise the point.

"No, I can't trust her, but she's right. It's my best chance..." Carol was silent for a moment,

**Best chance? There's always me...**

_No. Go away. I don't want you...or need you. No one does._

"If it's the only way I'll be normal again...do it."

Nightingale nodded, "Capital. I'll schedule the surgery for three days time. In the meantime, I'll need a sample of your cells to cultivate. Bone marrow in the initial stages, but later on blood will do after the SG material has been removed. A lot less painful and a lot less hassle. I'll arrange extraction for tomorrow morning. I'd advise you get as much rest as possible, but I somehow think my advice would fall on deaf ears." Nightingale was leaving the room when she came across Ileum, "Isla."

"That's 'Ileum' to you; you'd do well to remember that lest you run out of your own cells to regenerate with."

Nightingale's smile faded, "We'll see."

"Why are you here, you creep?"

"Painwheel and Peacock interest me; an opportunity to advance my knowledge about Parasites and those who bear them. A chance for humanity to make a big leap forward in how to treat these people Two innocents, their lives ruined by this whole farce of a play, who I can give a life back to." That smile came back. "You, on the other hand, do not interest me. I already know about Salamander Shell, so good day to you...Isla."

"So you have a Messiah Complex, then? And clearly you don't know enough about _me_. You don't scare me, so don't bother with the usual act. I don't trust you, neither does Parasoul, so just treat those two and get out of my face before I melt yours."

"Oh, and for the record, I haven't forgotten last time. Do you know how long it took me to regrow all those body parts?"

"Not long enough, obviously..." Ileum turned sharply and left. She stopped to check on Carol, giving her a cheery wave. "You okay?"

Carol nodded, "Yes. I've decided to take her up on her offer."

"...I see. I wouldn't trust her so readily, you know. She was a loose cannon even when the labs were still legit. Now, who knows.."

"I know. I _don't_ trust her. But I don't see much in the way of other options."

"Sounds like you know her." Filia said.

"We've come to blows in the past. She got too interested in one of the kids, so I melted her. I got pretty banged up too...I have to thank Ben for his help that time. Still, it didn't do my reputation any harm." Ileum was being pretty frank about this.

"Thanks, but...I need to do this." Carol said

Ileum just nodded. She knew trying to convince her otherwise would be pointless. Besides, who was she to tell Carol what to do. Maybe it was because there was little that could be done for Ileum, whereas Carol could put her life back together. She headed off to prepare lunch for the kids. All these questions wouldn't feed many hungry mouths.

* * *

The click of the door told Carol she had a visitor. She opened one eye, and immediately wished she hadn't. The silhouette of Valentine was quite distinctive. And now she was sat next to her bed, head bowed. "Hey Carol.."

"YOU!" Carol leapt and grabbed her around the throat, strangling her for several seconds before Valentine managed to break free. Should've kept that neck brace on.

"Guess I deserve worse, huh?"

"Why are you here!? Get away from me!"

"Heh, I suppose I'm here to apologise."

Carol looked dumb for a moment, "You _what_?"

"Apologise. It's what happens when you know you've done something wrong. You're a smart girl, I thought you'd know that." Val couldn't help but smirk

"Shut up! Why are you apologising? As far as you're concerned I was just your little science experiment!"

Val closed her good eye, "Yep, I wanted you to think that to keep you going. You hate me, and that's a powerful motivator. Now I don't need to keep it up anymore, I can tell you the whole truth."

"The truth!? What do you know of the truth? The only truth I need to know is that you did THIS to me!"

Val glared, "And if I wasn't there, Brain Drain would've had cart blanche to do whatever the hell he wanted to you! I made sure that didn't happen. You saw what Avian had to do to that Peacock girl didn't you? Brain Drain was going to do that to you. Artificial eyes. Replacement organs. Hell, I think he intended to do more to your brain so you'd never have a thought of your own ever again! You should thank me!"

"Thank you!? You don't deserve any thanks!"

"You ungrateful..."

Carol had heard enough; she leapt forward at Valentine. Val tried to hit her with her manacled hands. However Carol ignored the blow and dealt an almighty haymaker to Val's right cheek, damaging her face even more than anticipated and sending her into the wall.

She coughed. "Heh, amazing you were even able to do that. Must be playing hell with your muscles. Unless...of course, overactive adrenal response, hence ignoring the pain. About time you started using that function..."

The door burst open, with Parasoul levelling her luger at Carol, Adam an MP40 at Valentine. "I think you've said enough..."

"Hnnng, I agree." Val struggled to her feet. "Do I even get a band aid?"

Parasoul gestured for Adam to get Val out of the area. She regarded Carol with scorn, "I won't even pretend to understand what goes on in that head of yours. But your temper tantrums are really not helping. It will get you killed one of these days. I sent her here because I would like to see if you two can put your differences aside; ."

Carol was still seething; the fact that Parasoul was seemingly siding with Valentine in buying her sob story just made her rage all the more intense. "How the hell do you know!?"

"We tracked down the Lab Zero facilty where they operated on you. We sent agents to investigate and arrest any personnel. Brain Drain had already left, but didn't have time to pack. We found Valentine's lab journals and some of your notes." she produced a black leather bound book and slung it on one of the bedside set of drawers. "Read them if you so wish. We also recovered security recordings detailing just how much they argued about what procedures you should undertake. I've checked her account and it stands up to scrutiny. She's telling the truth. She's just has a really terrible way of saying it."

"I don't need to read the notes! I still remember!" She leapt at her, only for her right shoulder to start stinging.

"Good shot Thirteen. Stand down. And I really wouldn't do that, Carol. You're going to have enough mobility problems as it is without you making them worse because you can't control your temper..."

The world went fuzzy as the sedative flooded her bloodstream. She could just about process two Egrets returning her to bed. Damn this stuff was strong.

"Mon dieu. Getting rid of the parasite...it can't come soon enough."

* * *

_The Streets of New Meridian. Filia stabs with her tendrils. Dodge. Swing Buer at her. Block. Flies into my chest. Hurting. Stab her in leg. Wrestle to ground. Strangle her. STRANGLE HER! Black Egrets. Pain in shoulder. Black._

_Strapped to rack. Egret conducting tests. Tests!? KILL! RAGE! Break bonds. Out of window. Filia screams "Carol, come back!"_

_The cathedral. Filia dazed. Valentine is too strong. How? Must be drugs. Looming with needle, "Sweet dreams Painwheel." Someone punches her. Ileum. Wraps her up. Screams as arms turn black. Wraps around her neck. Stramgulation. Trying to break her neck. Val stabs. Opening. Maximum revs, minimum range! Clean in the chest, she falls, leaking blood and organs._

_How did she survive!_?

* * *

_Part 3 fin_


	4. Rebuilding Broken Bridges

**BGM: An Uncertain Fate**

"Are you sure Carol? If you want to back out, now's your last chance." Nightingale asked.

Carol nodded, "I'm sure."

Squigly appeared behind Filia and, after giving Carol some encouragement of her own, signalled it was time to leave. Filia gave her hand a squeeze, "You'll be fine."

Carol smiled, "I know, I have you here", then turned and gave the anaesthetist a nod. He stepped forward and unloaded the syringe into the catheter. Carol held her gaze and smile on Filia for as long as she could before the drugs flooded her system, and she was out like a light.

"Good luck, Carol." Filia whispered and gave her a little kiss before she headed for the obs room.

* * *

What followed was an extremely tense 18 hours; the surgical teams rotated to keep everyone fresh. Removing the Buer drive blades from Carol's spine was a delicate procedure, but 6 hours was enough to fix it with a little help from some Rebirth cells to facilitate reconnection to her pelvis. Most of the time was spent dealing with Gae Bolga, which proved to be a lot more stubborn than anticipated. It proved too much for Filia to watch; Squigly took over the vigil while Filia tried to take a nap, without much success. A cocktail of drugs was enough to destroy the lesser extremities of the parasite, while it also facilitated physical removal of the larger, stronger sections.

"Doc, take a look at this. It looks like you were right about the control mechanisms."

"...Brain Drain, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to strangle you."

A control mechanism plugged directly into Carol's brain. It looked to have shorted out when Carol broke free. Regardless, there was no way they'd risk spontaneous reactivation.

"Number 4, I need your opinion." They were sticking to numerical identifiers while they were in the company of the egrets.

He examined the device, "It appears to work through microscale wires infiltrating brain matter. Amazing that he managed it without damaging her brain. He can simulate impulses to specific areas of the brain through this. Probably more useful for motor control, but he could do memory rewrites though it too."

"Can you get it out?"

"At present, no. The controls are out and I'd need to repower the device to get it working again, which would also reactivate the control signal receiver and we could have a loose patient...wait, I think I can isolate the receiver from the rest of the system."

"Do it."

"...oh, come on you son of a! Done. Now to see about withdrawal commands...I think I've found it..._eeeeasyyy_...done. It should be safe to remove now." He gingerly pulled the device away from Carol's exposed brain. Vitals were stable.

Nightingale smiled and gave him a pat on the back, "Nicely done, Number 4."

There were a few further scares when Carol's vitals nosedived getting rid of some of the worst bits, but she came through. The apheresis to remove the SG blood could be done post surgery, so they took her back to the ward to let her recover.

* * *

**BGM: A Return To Normalcy**

Beep

That noise again.

Beep

That was a good sign, right?

Beep

"Uuurgh..."

Filia was slumped over on Carol's bed, clearly asleep. Carol lifted her arm and gave her a light prod; it was about as much as she could manage right now.

"Hmm?" Filia could just about lift her head enough to look at the source of the prod, "Hey there." she smiled.

"Did it work?"

Filia took Carol's hand in her own, "Yes, it was a complete success. It's just a matter of getting the Skullgirl blood out of you." Filia grinned "You're you again. No more Painwheel, just Carol..." Painful though it was to do so, Carol managed a grin of her own. Filia noticed even her sclera was losing the black effect and her irises the red, returning to their natural brown. She handed her a mirror so she could see. She also saw the bald patch from where they had to shave her scalp to make the incision.

Outside, Parasoul overheard them talking. She smiled to herself, knowing what she had to do. It was make or break, but, given the recent good fortune, the odds were looking more like make by the minute. She walked to her office and picked up the telephone. It rang several times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Is that Mrs Fairweather?"

"Yes?"

"Good day to you. This is Crown Princess Parasoul..."

"Your Highness! Please forgive the.."

"Oh, think nothing of it. I have some good news for you."

"...Carol? Is this about my Carol?"

"Yes. We've found her." The unmistakable sound of a phone being dropped, followed by the equally unmistakable sound of someone bursting into tears. "Hello?" A gruff male voice.

"Mr Fairweather, this is Princess Parasoul. Your daughter's been found. She been hurt badly, but she's alive. She's here at Black Egrets headquarters if you want to see her."

"We're on our way!" He hung up.

One way or another, this family was being reunited.

* * *

"Hey, you awake?" Valentine again.

Carol really wasn't in the mood to put up with Valentine, "What do you want now?"

"Just seeing how you were faring post-op." She snorted, "Call it curiosity."

"Tell me...how did you survive back there?"

"Sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin." In tones reminiscent of a school teacher.

* * *

_The Grand Cathedral_

Double slinked to the altar as the banging at the door increased in volume. Whoever they were, they really needed to get to confession...

Valentine sat in the rafters, trying to stay out of the way. She could put good money on Painwheel being here. Oh well, now was as good a time as any. She selected a syringe and filled it with the gold coloured serum she used to boost her abilities. The crook of the elbows were minefields of injection sites. What was one more dose now? She felt the familiar buzz as the drugs got to work.

Good thing too, as the door exploded right on cue.

* * *

**BGM: Dirge Of The Divine Trinity**

This was pathetic. While the schoolgirl was fast, she couldn't keep up with Valentine's enhanced physique. Another wayward haymaker from that crazy hair of hers was easily anticipated and dodged. A perfect opening.

"Nighty night", the mask was applied, and she quickly slumped to the floor. Painwheel dived in with the Buer Drive, but again a dodge. " Making the incision!"

She couldn't help but smirk; in addition to the usual scalpels, she'd also deployed a syringe of neural blocker in that salvo. Painwheel was going to struggle to even move, let alone fight. Looks like she hadn't fulfilled expectations. It was time to finish this...

"Sweet Dreams, Painwheel."

The arms came out of nowhere, catching Valentine clean in the jaw. Valentine wondered just what the hell had hit her. What greeted her was not what she wanted to see. The twisting, writhing mass of flesh. The terror of lab 8. Ileum.

"Get away from her, you bitch..."

The arms came out again, this time constricting her own arms. The exquisite agony of her flesh being digested and falling off her arms in chunks by Ileum's enzymes and acid. More rapid punches to the face. One arm snaked around her neck, squeezing her windpipe. She could feel bone grinding in her neck. She had maybe 3 seconds before it snapped. A scalpel was enough to make Ileum loosen her grip, and a saw strike to make her let go. Followed by the sound of revving.

_Crap..._

The Buer blades drank deeply into Valentine's midsection. The force of Painwheel's take-off barrelled her ragdoll-like into the far wall. She felt the world falling away from her, then black.

* * *

As she regained her severly limited sensibilities, she could just make out the silhouettes of Pop Socks, Painwheel and that Contiello girl ganging up on Double while the rest were trying to force the trapdoor to the catacombs to go after that Lab 8 trainwreck Peacock and the Skullgirl. _Pfft, good luck with that_ . She didn't have much time. Mustering what willpower she could, she managed to ignore the pain and fish out her shock pads.

Valentine knew only too well that this technique was meant to be used on comrades, not on the self, but she didn't have any options. It was that or death

_I can't die just yet...the Last Hope still need me._

"Forbidden Procedure...Rebirth...Ex...Machina"

The pads lit with a full charge

"CLEAR!"

Black...

* * *

The feeling of a full body burn greeted Valentine as she woke. _Damn! Must've blacked out for a few seconds._

She took a look at herself to see how well, or indeed how badly, it had worked. Her skin on her lower arms was a sickly brown colour, but it was there, and she could, through the tears in her dress, the vicious scars across her chest. She was lucky not to get an impromptu double mastectomy. But that was besides the point. She was back in the fight.

Sitting up proved she could move again. Thankfully, everyone was too preoccupied with their own fights to notice her.

"Right, time for the Double-cross." Three syringes, one maximum dose of each poison. It wouldn't be enough to finish the job, but she felt the other three could handle that.

Painwheel had just hit it with some point blank stingers, causing it to flinch. Now was her chance...three direct hits!

"Oh by the way Double, I just tendered my resignation. I've already notified the board." Double tried to squelch towards her, but was dragged back by that snake parasite and Painwheel's Buer drive in tandem. The three girls worked in unison to launch it skywards.

"Inferno...of Leviathan!" The pulsing purple globe seared Doubles flailing form. That mass of hair that called Filia its host followed up with a cannonball sized shot of poorly digested bones.

Carol was flying in to press home the advantage. "KNOW PAIIIIIIIIN!" Tendrils shot out if Carol's skin, piercing the blob in multiple places. The Buer drive followed, but instead of going for a cut, she hit it with the face, turning it into a giant blender. Chunks of Double splattered the interior of the Cathedral.

As if it had been a cue, which Valentine knew it actually was, the trapdoor finally budged. "Move!" Parasoul and the others were already on their way. Painwheel scanned, looking for Valentine, but she'd vanished.

_I'll be down in a moment, Painwheel. Don't you worry._

* * *

**BGM: Them's Fightin' Words**

The onslaught of flying bones. The small army that had gathered to stop one little girl. The Egrets were piling on the pressure with suppressing fire, with Parasoul hanging back directing operations. Peacock had already managed to inflict quite a lot of damage before reinforcements arrived, but right now was slumped against the stairwell, minus an arm, trying to catch her breath. The big one was bearing the brunt of the assault, managing to deflect most of it harmlessly away. Painwheel was providing air support. The cat lady and pop socks were favouring a fast paced strategy. Probably a good idea.

He'd just bought a huge skeletal fist in the face. That seemed to take an awful lot out if him. He was on his knees trying to catch his second wind. Seeing an opening, Marie fired more arrows.

_Now._ The bones were met with a volley of scalpels.

"I'd say DOA, with a side helping of DNR. I don't think I'll need a second opinion." She dived down to join the attack, throwing a smoke bomb to cover her advance. She pulled out her IV naginata, whirling it to try and find an opening. She found one and stabbed, piercing a hole in the girl's abdomen.

A sixth sense told her now would be a really good time to get out of the way. It was right too; Ileum showered the area with her projectile acid spit. The ground was smoking, and the Skullgirl's skin was visibly blistering.

"You're gonna get beat!" The walking..well no, more like rocketing...brass band had his fists primed, and supersized tuba erected

"TUBATUBATUBATUBATUBATUBATUBATUUUBAAAAA!" The Skullgirl was blasted away by the collective momentum and force of Band's punches and slammed into the far wall, cracking it. Princess of the dead or not, several thousand pounds slamming into you at a couple of hundred miles an hour was going to hurt. The green haired one followed up with a charging ram-horned headbutt.

* * *

Valentine just had time to see Painwheel throw herself in front of Filia to take that bone spear through the shoulder. Parasoul was already on the case, trying to organise First Aid.

_Dammit! Well, not much I can do at the moment with all them around. I guess it's me running interference. She readied her saw blade. Girls, this one's for all of you. Sayonara Marie..._

"Major Surgery!"

Ricocheting off multiple surfaces, she managed to land a rapid fire volley of slashes, the last a deliciously deep cut into Marie's neck. No blood came forth, but it was clear she'd made an impact.

"Aah...aaah..AAAAAARGH!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding..." Marie's body was barely holding itself together, a void of dark seemingly the only thing connecting all her extremities. An army of shadow warriors materialised, assailing those who opposed her. The Egrets were retreating. Filia was too preoccupied with Painwheel, and the cat lady was at her limit trying to evade the onslaught. A ram head burst out of the catacomb walls and slammed into Valentine's torso, winding her.

"Incoming!"

A massive boulder, or at least it looked like a boulder, shot past and smashed into the tangled mess the Skullgirl had become. "How d'ya like that?" Cerebella's hat looked torn and just about ready for the trashcan. That was probably the last vestiges of fighting power it had left.

Thankfully, it seemed to work, as the Skullgirl reformed in her humanoid guise, hunched over, clearly on her last legs.

"Bada-bing..."

Without warning, a warp hole appeared in front if her, and out leapt Peacock, George in hand. She jammed it into the Skullgirl's abdomen. The George became a Lenny...

"BADA-BOOM!"

And they disappeared in the flames.

* * *

_The present_

"So there you have it. That's my action packed and heartwarming story of how I made it, and why there's still a planet in a nutshell. Just so you know, I was still too banged up to make a getaway, hence the arrest. Any questions?"

"Why me? Is there a reason?"

Val shifted in her seat, "Not really, you just happened to be in the area and alone. Wrong place, wrong time. Convenient. If not you, someone else would have been the subject. Of course, we have no way of knowing how differently it would have turned out. Even if it's just luck, the reality is you're still here, so I'd say it turned out for the best."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Carol's voice dripped with scorn.

"Look Carol. In my line of work, you quickly learn the mentality 'The Ends Justify The Means' is only way you can do the job. You'd go mad otherwise. Likewise, you take any positives whenever and wherever you can. I wish it wasn't like that, but that's the sad truth. My advice is, don't end up like me or doing what I do. It's just not worth the grief. Never change, you hear me?" She decided further small talk was not the best idea and got up from her seat, "Look, I've wasted enough of your time. Take it easy." She gave Carol's cheek a little rub. And once she was out of earshot, "And get well soon..."

"Heard that." Valentine couldn't help but chuckle. Carol was definitely full of surprises.

* * *

**BGM: The Lives We Tried To Reclaim**

Carol was still shuddering from the cold claminess of the latest round of Rebirth cells. At least topical was more pleasant than the injections. She looked a lot better, but it was still going to take time for the scars to fade completely. Leduc had been by with some get well presents from everyone at lab 8, and Hive had bought her some books on Horticulture and Beekeeping; Carol had told her that she used to be a keen gardener and keeping bees seemed to be a natural bedfellow, as well as getting someone else involved in one of Hive's passions. It seemed like a productive use of her time anyway. The two of them were sat with Filia when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." Leduc called.

"..." Mrs Fairweather was aghast at the sight. Three parasite hosts. Three monsters. And sat on the bed...

"Mom!?" The voice was coarse, but just recognisable.

"Carol! My baby!" she bounded into the room to hug her only child. "What's happened to you?"

Carol was slow to answer, "A lot. I was...operated on to try and make me into some kind of supersoldier." Her mother baulked at that, "I..."

"She was forced to try and destroy the Skullgirl." Leduc carried on when Carol seemed at a loss for words, "Thankfully we found her before she got too badly hurt..."

"Too badly hurt!? She's a wreck!" She screamed, "I don't know why you're here, but stay away from MY DAUGHTER!"

"MOM!" Carol was really upset now, "If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here! So please show a little gratitude...they took me in when no one else would...and are you forgetting YOU ONCE CALLED ME A MONSTER!?"

Carol's mom looked at her daughter, and then came recognition; that disfigured girl who had knocked on her door nearly two weeks ago now. The one who had called her 'mom'...the one she discarded like a piece of trash. She fell to her knees, "omigod..."

"Yes...that WAS me you turned away." Carol's eyes were watering at the memory, "Why, mom? Why?"

Carol's mom managed to get up with some help from her husband. He spoke next, "Carol, this happened before I met your mother. She was...attacked by a mob of parasite hosts on her way home from work. They...I think you can guess what happened next. So yes, parasite's are a touchy subject...it's also why you don't have any siblings. We were lucky you were born."

"And what about you dad!? What's your excuse!?"

"...I don't have one. I'm sorry..."

Carol just sat, stone faced. She had always adored her parents, now it turned out just how deeply flawed they were. A time she really needed them, and they let her down. No, worse, they didn't want to know. Her dad made the first move by sitting down and hugging her. Carol didn't respond.

_"Whhyyyyyyyyy!?". I scream at the sky. The sea. Nobody cares. Nobody loves me. Alone. Movement. Woman with gangly arms. I lunge. She dodges. Her arm extends. Sore face. Swing Buer. She catches the shaft. Back hurts. Too much. She stands. Open arms. "It's okay."_

"Carol? What's wrong?"

She was on the floor, shaking violently. Another episode.

"...please...make it stop." Barely a whimper.

Her father knealt down and picked her up, "Shhh, everything will be alright."

"How-how do you know?" Came the weak reply.

Her mother spoke, "Call it intuition. You're much stronger than you think. We've seen you push onwards to achieve your dreams before. You got into this school, you played at the Royal Variety Show that time, and you're still sat here now; that speaks volumes about how strong you are." She sat next to Carol "Sometimes crying can be the best medicine. A chance to vent everything that's on your mind. You may think it's a sign of weakness, but it's not; it just shows you who really cares." She took Carol into her arms and gave her a kiss. Carol was silent.

"Don't worry sweetie...I know you can do it. I'll say it again, you've made it this far, haven't you? I'm sorry for what happened. I just panicked" she started welling up herself, "We love you so much. I mean that."

"Do you? Do you really!?" Carol was welling up again "Or is it just something to say to try and make things sound less awful?" She buried her face in her hands. There was a lot of bridges that needed rebuilding.

Mrs Fairweather just shook her head. _What have I done?_

Mr Fairweather turned to the gathered lab 8 personnel, "Sorry about that. So you helped Carol...Thank you so much."

Leduc nodded. He motioned to Hive and Filia to just leave them be. Squigly approached the door, "Oh, I apologise for the interruption. Would anyone like some tea?" Both parents did a double take at the zombie girl. Instinct told them to get up and run a mile. But, perhaps getting used to the large amounts of weirdness that seemed to be coming their way today, they held their nerve. Just.. "Oh, errrrr...y-yes please, miss...?"

"Sienna Contiello, sir, but please, call me Squigly." The others followed her to the kitchens to help; may as well be useful. Mr Fairweather knew he'd heard that name before.

.._.Oh, that family. And now I feel sick. There's parasites, zombies, conspiracies. Why does nothing today make any sense? And why did Carol have to be a part of it?_

Down the corridor, Parasoul breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a little more fraught than anticipated, but still, disaster averted. Carol was safe with her parents, and maybe she'd calm down a little. _Well, here's to hoping._

* * *

Part 4 fin

Just to clarify, events mentioned go: Painwheel meets Ben and escapes, meets Filia and is captured by the Egrets but escapes, scene with parents in Maplecrest happens pretty much as with her ending, meets Ileum, lies low for a few days getting to know the lab 8 guys and healing up, during which the Medici showdown takes place, then cathedral.


	5. Loose Ends

**BGM: An Uncertain Fate**

_Mid March_

The months of physio had been pretty hard on Carol. Learning to do even basic things like walking unaided for more than a few yards. Bone fractures, dislocations and torn muscles and ligaments. Her stomach had been screwed up by the lack of food under Brain Drain, so while she had made a start on eating properly again while in Ileum's care, she needed to get her digestive system back in shape too. It didn't help that she was definitely pushing herself far too hard. The times she flashed back to the worst moments, while much less frequent were often enough to still be cause for concern. While physically she was beginning to make some progress, it was still a long road to recovery for her soul. She had made some amends with her parents, but she always had that little bit of paranoia in the back of her mind that they would abandon her again. Her 16th birthday came and went just like any other day recently, which was even more soul wrenching. They had promised to celebrate it once she was released and back on her feet. Or rather 'if', in Carol's current state of mind. Filia had really shown her true colours through that time, always there with a helping hand, a shoulder to cry on, a kind word or an ear to hear and give her some release. Her 17th birthday was coming soon, which was a small consolation. So Filia was with her the night when the news came through.

"Hmm, interesting..."

"Sorry, Samson?"

"Hehehe, looks like Brainfreeze screwed up, and the Egrets have found him. They're going after him."

"Are you eavesdropping on the princess?" Filia scolded.

"Gee, what gave it away?"

Filia could see Carol was fast asleep, so she left her in peace. She and the princess needed to talk.

"I'll be back soon Carol."

* * *

"Your highness."

"What is it Filia? I'm busy planning somethi..."

"Brain Drain! I want in!"

Parasoul was lost for words for a moment, "Excuse me!? You don't..."

"He hurt my friend. I'm going after him whether you like it or not. Tell me where he is!"

"Egrets, arrest.."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Coz a lot of soldiers defacating en masse is a real pain to clean up." Leduc, Hive and Big Band were behind them, Taranis charged, and ready to start frazzing nervous systems, "We're going too."

"Zut Alhors, why me?" People running roughshod over her command was becoming a regular occurrence of late, "We leave in an hour. I want everyone kitted up and in the hanger. Adam, you're in charge of B squad. Panzerfaust, siege buster load out. Take the big guy with you." She gestured at Big Band. "Sparky is with B. Filia and Bee girl with me. Now, I need to have a quick chat with Valentine."

"Sir!" Adam Kapowski, Parasoul's trusted right-hand man, was soon organising his squad. Weapons. Grenades. Ammunition. Transport. Nothing would be left to chance.

* * *

Valentine didn't expect to see Parasoul again so soon. "You must need something from me."

"Hmmph. Indeed we do. We're going after Brain Drain. You're coming with us."

Val blinked, "Excuse me? Could you repeat that? I could've swore you just gave me an order."

"Yes I did. And you're going to cooperate. Want to know why?"

"You're clearly eager, so enlighten me."

"Mutual gain. We both want him dead. I'm offering a good chance to do it. It doesn't take a genius to do the math."

"Yeah yeah, you made your point. I'm in."

"See? That was easy. Sometimes being cooperative pays dividends." Parasoul tflung her a dark bkue leather jumpsuit, and urned to the Egret on duty, "Get her gear."

Val rose and flexed her wrists. _Right, this nightmare ends tonight!_

* * *

Overcast nights were always advantageous for infiltration. No moon or starlight just made things so much easier. Valentine was sat in the back of the Egrets van as it rumbled towards its destination. She'd be undertaking her portion alone, just the way she liked it.

"You're getting out here." The driver spoke up. "They likely know we're coming, and we don't know what security they've set up. We need you to disable it."

"Simple enough." Val opened the top hatch and leapt from the vehicle whilst it was still in motion. A simple stunt for someone of her ability.

Getting to the compound was easy. A nondescript industrial unit in New Meridian's dockyards. A quick perimeter check found a vent she could use to get in. A stack of crates made for a useful ladder. She examined the screws that held the vent cover in place and whipped out a scalpel.

"Let's hope he hasn't learned his lesson..."

He hadn't. The vent was easy to unscrew, and soon she was overlooking a small office with monitoring equipment, and two people overseeing it. Bingo. Portly, middle aged, easy prey.

"Hey, Bill. You got money on the Kings game, ain't ya?"

"Yuh?"

"You hear that Calvy Creek'll be back for the Swans?"

"No?"

"Do you even read the papers?...Bill?"

Then he was ended.

_I really shouldn't congratulate myself for offing two wastes of space like them, but hey, they're working for Brian, so to hell with them...and that sounded so hypocritical. _A few keystrokes were enough to shut off the systems.

"Clear to proceed."

"Roger that." And so the operation began in earnest. "Faust. Door."

"Jah, mein Frau." A fin sabot round punched through the main gate, which Big Band then removed completely with Brass Knuckles. "Advance!"

* * *

**BGM: Paved With Good Intentions**

"What the blazes was that? Did Fluffy escape again?"

"No sir. There's a problem at the main gate."

"Gaah!" Brain Drain had only just got this place up and running, and already he was having to deal with squatters. "Define 'problem', if you would. Within the next week, if you don't mind..."

"Radio's aren't clear..." the operator tried to pick out anything useful in the static, "...egrets. The Black Egrets!"

"Thank you, captain obvious! I could have made the connection the first time, thank you!" He gave the operator a brain haemorrhage. "Why is security doing Sweet Fanny Adams about it!?"

"Security aren't answering." another operator risked saying.

"Why do I put up with you people?" Brain pulled a radio out of his pocket, "It's me, we're under attack. Set lose the experiments...ALL OF THEM!...Yes, you heard that correctly, you piece of distended rectum!" Trying to calm down, he regarded the large sample vessel in front of him, "Looks like I'll have to deploy you sooner than I'd like..." Then the building rocked "What now!?"

"Second Egret group just breached the far side of the facility!" This news was met with a telekinetic toolbox to the temple. He wouldn't be getting up from _that _for a while.

"Oh, wonderful!...Alright, can you hack through the lockout?" He asked a third technician.

"Not quickly, whoever it is has knowledge of out protocols. It'll take me a while to regain control."

"Must I do everything myself?" He punched in a few codes from his console to reroute security control to this room. At least he could start making things difficult for the intruders...and his own staff. He'd started to come a little bit unhinged since the Skullgirl fell.

"I want want camera feeds through my private terminal. Lower all shutters to sections A through E and G through K. Herd them through F and L. All technical staff to retreat through white 159 and blue 37 respectvely to rendezvous point C. If they're not out in 2 minutes or deviate from the designated route, they're fair game as far as I'm concerned."

"...yes sir."

* * *

Parasoul's team was making good progress. Resistance was disorganised and hence easily dealt with. She had held a couple of squads back to take care of any stragglers. What greeted when she entered the next antechamber, however, was something straight out of a horror flick. Torn apart corpses, blood soaked floors, and something that looked like it belonged in a circus freak show slowly shambling in the middle of it all. Four arms with claws. Pulsing black skin with chunks missing. A misshapen head. A flexing array of spikes in its chest. Foreign bodily fluids dribbling from it's jaws.

Parasoul didn't wait, "ATTACK!"

The storm of bullets did little to impede the monstrosity. In fact, all it did was annoy it. It yowled then charged at the small unit. Parasoul dived to escape, but one of the egrets was not so quick and had his torso excavated by the claws. Another caught a backhanded smack to the face, incapacitating him. Filia leapt in with some tendrils, but the attacks were ineffective. Flying into it's midsection off balanced it for a brief moment. Parasoul was up on her feet in a instant and lunged at the creature with Kreig. The thing must've had tough skin since it deflected of it leaving only a minor wound instead of the intended clean stab. A cloud of bees from Hive provided sufficient distraction for Parasoul to get to a safe distance.

As if things weren't bad enough, a sentry turret decided to join the fun. Parasoul and her remaining team ran for cover in the door frame, "Valentine, you said you'd disabled security!"

"I did! Brain Drain's rerouted control of the systems and locked me out! Nothing I can do about it. I'm on my way to your position now."

"Wonderful. Adam, do you copy?"

"Yes sir! Security is back on and we are under heavy fire! Permission requested for tactical withdrawal."

"Denied. You should have plenty of options to flank any defenders, so you shouldn't need to retreat. Stop panicking and take them out. Call me back when you've broken through."

"Roger." _Blast! _"Smoke grenades!"

"Right, what to do with you?" Parasoul pondered on a sound course of action. She fired a few rounds from her pistol. The likelihood was it wouldn't do anything to the beast, but it may keep it at a distance. Hivr followed with stingers, spreading like a shotgun blast. The creature flinched, but it didn't seem to impede it too much. Still, she used the small amount of breathing room to lay a napalm mine underneath it. _That_ did something worthwhileworthwhile to it. The creature howled and swung at Parasoul with one of its clawed arms. She blocked with Kreig, but was forced back.

"Sir, I have a clean headshot."

"Take it." And the creature's head exploded from the Anti-Materiel rifle. It flailed hopelessly for a few seconds before decided to just give up and crumpled to the floor.

"Good shooting Thirteen. Onwards!"

They hadn't travelled more than a few yards more when the wall to their right was ripped apart, and before them stood something no one expected.

"So, he's into cloning now?" Parasoul was almost amused at the lengths he'd go to. This thing looked for all the world like Filia, but with miscoloured skin and hair, and shimmering green light cascading off it.

"...You!" she pointed at Filia

"Huh?"

The clone's own hair lanced out and tangled around Filia's wrists and ankles before dragging her off with a scream. Parasoul tried to catch them, but they were already gone.

"Dammit!" She got out her radio, "Adam, report!"

"Making progress. We've lost a few men, but the enemy is retreating. We've managed to disable some of the security in the area. We're pushing towards nav delta. Might be able to make a detour and offer flanking fire. Over."

"Acknowledged. We're home free for the moment. Stick with the plan, we'll regroup in...10 minutes. Out." At least Adam was enjoying more good luck than they were.

"What about Filia?" Hive was worried.

"Unfortunately, nothing we can do about it for now. We'll just have to have faith in her and Samson's abilities."

_"_Val here. I caught that bit. I'll go get her."

"Excuse me?" Parasoul was a little taken aback at Val's willingness to go out of her way.

"I was a part of Last Hope remember? I know how to work in a team. That includes pulling people out of a tight spot. We'll catch up with you later."

"Understood. We keep moving, Filia will be fine until Valentine gets there."

_I hope._

* * *

_Part 5 fin_


	6. Me, Myself & I

The green bolts came thick and fast as Filia did her level best to find an opening against this doppelganger. One came a little too close and was batted away by Samson. Filia fell to her stomach to let Samson drill through the floor and attack from below. The copy saw it coming and backpedaled, before lunging with its hair sharpened into a drill if its own. Filia leapt over it, with Samson providing a bit of extra lift, using the opening to kick it in the face, with Samson following up with a shears attack.

The copy got up and dusted itself off, seemingly none the worse for wear, "This is fun!"

"Huh?" Then Filia felt a heavy blow on the back of her head, which was followed by a slide kick from the girl, flooring her. She rolled away from a follow-up stab.

"Samson! A little warning next time please."

"Hey, I barely saw the stupid thing! Some kinda ghost."

"Aw, you ruined my surprise!" Whoever this thing was it clearly wasn't all there in the head, "I am Fukua. Nice to meet you at last, Filia."

"Do I know you?"

"No, but soon", Fukua smiled, "I will _be_ you."

"WHAT!?"

"This body isn't particularly stable. As you can see from the light show it's coming apart at the seams, and the process is getting faster, so I need a replacement soon. And your's is just so gorgeous...just imagine what I could do with it. Hehehehe."

"Hate to point this out kiddo, but she's using it." Samson chipped in

"Not for much longer..."

* * *

"Dammit Filia! Why did you have to get yourself separated from the rest of us? I swear, Carol'll kill me if something happens." Valentine leapt through a hole in the ceiling. Ragged holes in the wall made for pretty clear indicators as to which way they went. She'd already loaded syringes and charged her pads, so she was as ready as she could be. The sounds of combat could just be heard in the distance...

* * *

Fukua shielded herself from the sustained assault of Filia's Hairball. She managed to build enough momentum to force her off and back a few feet. Filia charged again, leaping and kicking off a wall to change the angle of attack, coming in foot first. Fukua had seen this before, and knew how to block it. However, Filia's trajectory changed, dashing over her head, and attacking from behind, hair whipping round like an Olympic hammer throw. Fukua was sent flying into the set of consoles that lined the wall. Filia pressed the advantage again, transforming Samson to wings, and soaring into her midsection. Fukua brought up blood. Filia, expecting some form of counter attack, backed away.

"Well, this just won't do at all." She pointed at Filia, and a phantasm leapt at them, socking Filia in the jaw and sending her careening backwards. Fukua leapt and fired another blast, this one much bigger. The attack hit head on, sending Filia sliding away.

"Any bright ideas, kid?" Samson asked

Filia grunted, "One or two." She dived to her belly again, to which Fukua dodged sideways.

_Fooled you_. She sprand up and rammed a jumping knee into the aberration's nose. The momentum sent both girls flying, Filia landing on her feet, Fukua on her rear. Fukua tried to retaliate with a hammer blow of her saw it coming and ducked, before following up with a leaping strike with Samson. He changed to a tooth filled maw and dived, nearly eating her, but narrowly missed proper contact. She was still bleeding profusely.

"Oh look, Shamone! They're copying our moves!" Fukua's own hair formed into a maw of its own, making much cleaner contact, and chewed a couple of times before spitting Filia into the ceiling a high speed, her flopping down to the ground hard.

Filia lay, bleeding from multiple wounds. Her uniform was torn, with just enough fabric in place to keep her decent. She couldn't move; a lot of her muscles were torn, and she was winded and nursing a cracked rib. She was defenseless.

Thankfully, Fukua herself fell to her knees, at her limit. But despite it all, she was smiling.

"We're gonna get you. Hehehe." Her phantom flew at Filia again, only this time instead of attacking, it made to enter Filia, and everything went dark.

* * *

**BGM: The Dreams We Left Behind**

Swirling red sky. Shadows in the shape of ppeople. These were the sights that greeted Filia as she came to.

"Where are we?"

"Inside your head, love." Fukua giggled. She looked unharmed. Filia got to her feet, finding herself unhurt as well.

"What did you just do?"

"Well, I did say I would be you, so here we are. All I have to do is beat you here, and you body belongs to me. Cool huh?"

"That's not how I would describe it!" Filia readied herself for another round. Fukua made the first move with a sliding phantom. _Seems she has to remain stationary to use those, kiddo. _Filia dodged right and wheeled around. An attempted jumping attack was met with another ghost, flipping its hair up in a pincer. Filia blocked, but was sent backwards. Another one came in for a face smash, which Filia back dashed away from. Fukua tried to fire another blast. Filia responded with another Ringlet Spire. Fukua didn't recover in time and copped one in the chin. Filia seized the oppurtunity and attacked with a Hairball, transitioning into Gregor Samson. Fukua cannoned away from the impact and smashed back first into a tree, which promptly fell.

* * *

"Filia!" Valentine could see the extent of the chaos that those two had wrought. The clone lay face down, probably dead. Filia was one her back, lying in a pool of blood, shaking violently, her open eyes vacant.

"Damn it Brian! What the hell possessed you to use that thing!?" Valentine knew she couldn't really do a lot about what was going on in Filia's psyche, so busied herself trying to tend to her physical wounds before she bled out.

"Don't you dare die on me! And don't you dare lose to that thing!"

* * *

Fukua came in from the air, foot covered in a drill. Filia tried to block, but it penetrated her defense and gouged a deep wound. Fukua followed by entangling her in her hair tentacles and slamming her back and forth against the road, before flinging her skyward. She made a little strut as Filia landed, before unleashing a extended volley of punches and kicks that hurt way more than they had any right too.

Finally, the assault relented. Filia lay, beaten, broken, battered. Fukua strutted over to her, "It's time, Filia. You belong to me now." She laid herself down on top of Filia, face inches away. "Let's kiss, and be friends forever. You won't need Carol anymore, we'll always have each other." She lowered her lips.

_Carol_...

With what little will she had left, Filia formed a razor with her hair, and slashed at Fukua's neck. She recoiled with blood cascading from her throat. Using this opening, she flicked her hair, launching Fukua off her.

"I got this toots!"

Samson assumed his maw form again, this time larger and with a lot more teeth. The chomp hit home, and after a few chews, he swallowed. Fukua's shoes were promptly spat back out.

"We...did it...Samsoooooooon..." Everything caught up to her, and she fell to the ground, and with a final sigh, Filia crashed...

* * *

"Shit. She's not breathing. No pulse. Good thing I charged up beforehand. CLEAR!"

GYAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Filia's back arced from the shockpads. She sat gasping for a few seconds, her chest burning.

"Phew. Thought I was gonna lose you for a second there." Val lent her hand to support Filia while she got her bearings. Thanks to her ninjutsu, Filia should be fine, though there would be a few marks from all those puncture wounds.

"Val...Valentine? Why did you..?"

"Call it a favour to Carol. You good to move?"

"Gah...In a second. I'm...a little sore."

"Heh, that's an understatement." After giving her one of her booster injections, Val helped Filia to her feet and propped her for a ways before Filia could move on her own.

"Parasoul, Valentine here. Filia's been recovered, and we're on our way."

* * *

"Understood." Parasoul's unit had made it to the entrance to Brain Drain's sanctum. All things considered, the operation had proceeded quite smoothly. Sure, there were a few casualties, but far less than any predictions. They were currently awaiting the arrival of the seige buster unit. Adam's team would reinforce them later. Ideally she'd have liked to have both units here now, but they couldn't afford to waste time.

"Achtung!" Panzerfaust was stood ready, his cannon loaded. Big Band had his fist cocked, ready to follow up.

"Fire in the hole!" Parasoul shouted. Panzerfaust fired, his round crumpling the door and leaving a jagged hole in the middle. Band's Brass Knuckles removed them from their hinges, sending them clattering into the next room.

"Advance!"

What greeted them was a scene of unadulterated carnage. Lab Zero personnel lay splattered across the floor, slaughtered like livestock. And in the middle of it all, back to them, stood the trench coated tin tyrant himself: Brian Draper, better known to the world as Brain Drain.

"Ah. Your Majesty. Do come in. You'll have to forgive me about the mess. I had a little concern about a potential security leak. Can't be too careful after all."

"Brain Drain, you are under arrest for crime against the whole of sentient creation. You have the right to remain silent, and to..."

"And to what? An attorney? Hot and cold running water? Four walls and a ceiling for my cell? All the air in it? Ha! You overreach yourself, you little hussey!" The egrets opened fire.

"Please. Don't insult me."' The bullets all froze a yard away from him. He nonchalantly turned around and picked on out of the air, the rest falling to the ground.

"9mm hmmm? Not really the best round to be using, is it? Those cutbacks biting a bit? The oversight committees getting their pants in a knot? Market pressure affecting supply of anything better? Second rate arms, for a second rate army."

Another volley. With a swipe of his hand, the bullets were batted away long before they reached him, and half the group floored. Another swipe flattened the remainder. Hive sent a swarm of bees to act as cover for Big Band to charge him. Due to his size, Brain's telekinesis took too long stopping him, and he was launched back. An attempt to press home the advantage was thwarted with a dodge, and a push sending Band crashing into the wall at high speed, getting his fist stuck. A piece of masonry was enough to silence him.

Parasoul slowly got up, unsteady on her feet. She noticed the sheath at the small of his back. _Bullets aren't working, so maybe a sword duel would be..._

"Swords!? Really, I'm flattered, but I must decline."

_Is__ he reading my..._

"Mind? Obviously. Hence why I finished that sentence for you. You know, we could start a comedy routine, you and I." Parasoul flourished Kreig. "Humph, as you wish." He reached behind him and pulled out a sabre. Little ornamentation. Just very efficient at cutting people up.

"Well then, shall we dance?"

* * *

_Part 6 fin_


	7. The House Of Cards

Parasoul slid forwards into a stab. Brain Drain held up his blade and easily blocked it. She feinted with a high strike, before going low. Again a block.

"(Sigh)..This is really rather poor, your majesty. I expected a lot more from you." He parried another strike, leaving her open. He responded with a hard kick in the belly, knocking the wind out of her, and followed up with a telekinetic push. Hive stepped in with a volley of sting projectiles, which he batted away with his sword, before dashing forward to slash at her. A shield of bees met his strike. A hatch on his shoulder opened, revealing a small flamethrowerflamethrower, dispersing the insects and making Hive fall back.

"Hmmph, how frightful." He moved away and focused his attention back on Parasoul, who had managed to get to her feet.

_Okay, he can read my mind, so trying to do this by strategy is not going to work. Only on thing for it. Move on instinct. _She circled him and faked a lunge, sidestepping and stabbing at his head, which was blocked. Parasoul saw an opening, whipped her luger out and shot. The bullet was met with a block, and the gun getting knocked out of her hands.

"Not a bad idea, your majesty. Sadly I'm still faster than you, so it's really not going to do you any good." Parasoul's next strike was parried, leaving her open. He sliced the back of her knee, the leg promptly giving way. A mass teleblast negated Hive's attempt to cover her, sending the girl and her swarm flying. He ducked to avoid a shell from Panzerfaust, still outside, before firing his pistol at him to little effect.

"Time for a little fun I think..." He picked up Parasoul, moved out of the reach of any return fire, and dumped her on her knee, her head at about the level of his waist.

"That look suits you." He formed his right index and middle fingers into a point, and jammed them between her eyes as his own shone red. They went wide in horror.

"Knock knock."

* * *

"Val, tell me. What is Fukua?"

Valentine and Filia's progress was slow. While the latter could move under her own power, it was still a slow slog to the rendezvous.

"Fukua? I guess she's an attempt at necromancy. A fallen warrior of ages past in a forced union with an ancient assassin, and jammed in a clone body based on you. Why you were chosen, who knows? No offence, but I can think of many people who'd be more suitable. As she blabbed, the process isn't particularly refined, so she was coming apart."

"Is she something you worked on?" Filia was still fiddling with her bandages.

Val shook her head, "Thankfully no. Brain had a separate department working on that, so while I know some details, I can't give you the complete story. I was out in the field for a lot of the initial testing, and only caught wind later. The fact they got a working clone of you on such short notice...they must've really rushed it, hence why she's so badly put together." She chortled "Sadly typical of the man; down to a price and to the nearest foot."

"But why does she want me?" Filia was still clearly perturbed by the invasion of her psyche earlier.

Val sighed, "You can ask her yourself; she's right behind us."

Indeed she was; due to Filia's current impeded movement, the damn thing had had time to catch up. So much for being dead. "FfFiilLIiIiAaaaAaA! beEeeEeee MmiiIinnEe!"

"Filia, get moving. I'll handle this." Filia didn't argue, and fast hobbled her way along.

Val turned and brandished her saw blade. Fukua didn't waste any time and charged. Her attempted attack struck naught but smoke.

"Time to apply pressure!" Fukua's senses reeled from the anaesthetic gas, so much so she didn't register being swallowed by darkness. Darkness broken by ominous red light, and the glint of a sawblade.

"Tell me where it hurts!"

SQUELCH.

"Actually, I think I'll tell you for once; _Everywhere._" SPLAT!

* * *

**BGM: Skull Heart Arrhythmia**

"Impressive. Still conscious and sane after that."

Parasoul lay spreadeagled, staring, still.

"Oh, do get up. You're making the place look untidy." He kicked her in the ribs.

She finally managed to force herself to a seated position.

_Why? Why hasn't he finished me off already? _While she couldn't be sure, Brain's body language was quite languid too._ Must take a lot out of him. Now I think about it, he hasn't used his powers a lot. Must not be able to use it in rapid succession, and heavy use necessitates a longer recharge time. I'd go further and say his mind powers are more draining than his kinetic ones._

Hive sat against the twisted doorframe, trying to catch her second wind. Panzerfaust was spreadeagled on the floor, his gun arm severed.

"So, you're a power hungry maniac, that much is obvious. But I'm still intrigued into how exactly you intend on getting it." She needed to by time. Maybe he'd be arrogant enough to...

"Umbrella."

"_My sister_? What does she have to do with this?"

"I kill you, you can't stop me. You kill me, I don't get to carry it out. From what information I have on you, you knowing this will not affect the outcome of this battle; you're too much if a control freak to let it affect you. Either way, I lose nothing in telling you. Once you're out of the way, Umbrella is next in line to the throne. I doubt a sick girl will put up much resistance to my powers. It'll be my decrees, it'll just be her giving them." A classic man behind the man scheme.

"And what direction do you intend to take _my_ kingdom?"

"Sorry, you only get to ask one question each. Time's up." He lunged again...

...and was met with a whirl of blades from Samson. Parasoul seized the opportunity to land a telling blow in the midsection. He may be faster and have those powers of his, but Parasoul was the more skilled swordsman; even with the leg injury, she relied in it to keep herself alive, while to him it was just a Sunday hobby, so it was only natural she'd be better at it. Filia followed up with a lifting slam with Samson, capped off with a headshot from Thirteen. Samson's tendrils dug into the ground, and burst up to try and spike the creep. He dodged the first, but ended up backing into a second, followed up with a Hairball towards Parasoul's Napalm Pillar. It seemed parasites were harder to read than their hosts, otherwise he should have seen that coming.

"You really are becoming an annoyance, Parasoul. Or maybe Parasite would be more fitting!." Great, he'd descended into petty name calling. "And as for you, Medici scum, why the hell are you here?"

"What? Does what you did to Carol not a good enough reason to rip you in half!?" Parasoul had never seen Filia get angry, but it was clear now she wanted blood. Samson brandished some blades to emphasise the point. "You ruined her life, just so you could play God?"

"So what? Painwheel, a boring, pointless girl, would have lived a boring, pointless existence. I gave her the chance to be so much more! And she still fucked it up! And now you're here trying to justify being a complete nobody! It's completely preposterous!"

"I'd say you're trying to justify _your_ pointless existence. You really, really are _pathetic_..."

Brain Drain had heard enough; a panel on his back opened, revealing a extendible arrm with a laser attached. Both ladies looked wild eyed in horror.

"Did you really think I didn't know about Avian's little toys and how they worked? I've been canabilising his research for years." He fired. The beam was very reminiscent of Peacock's Argus Agony, both diving out of the way just in time. He went for another telekinetic slam on Filia, but Parasoul anticipated such a move and cut him off from performing it with a stab aimed at his head. The two ladies pressed the assault, Filia's tentacles often going low to unbalance or trip him up, while Parasoul stayed high to check his blade. Things looked even more bleak for him when Adam's group arrived and opened fire. _Damn. I'll have to resort to drastic measures. And I would have preferred to keep this lab intact. Oh well. You can't win them all...actually I was going to have this place redecorated anyway, wasn't I?_

He backdashed to give himself a little space, then reached into his breast pocket, and got out his remote control; he had the foresight to lace the room with explosives, and now he was going to have to use them.

_Click. _He had just enough time to put a shield up before the room was consumed in the blast.

* * *

"Dammit. What the hell are you lot doing over there?"

Valentine heard the explosionfrom a fair distance away. Some of the errant lab accidents had forced her to take a lengthy detour. Which was fortunate, given the noise coming from the meeting area.

It was another two minutes before she made it. The place was a mess. Filia seemed to be the only one up. She was on her knees, huddled up,. Parasoul was just beginning to stir.

"Hey, Filia, what happened? Where's Brain Drain?" She didn't respond. "Hey!" Val shook her shoulder, and wished she hadn't; Filia turned and lunged, mouth snarling, barrelled her to the floor, and tried to strangle her, her eyes glowing red,...

* * *

Once the smoke cleared from the explosion, he could see that the threats had been neutralised. Many Egrets lay dead, Parasoul was unconscious. Filia struggled to get up, the wind knocked out of her, and with a pretty heavy concussion. Samson had managed to weather the worst of it, but he was hanging limply from her head. Brain sheathed his sword, sauntered over and picked her up roughly by the throat.

"Well, you've already had one trying to enter your mind, and I daresay I'm a lot better at it than Fukua is. Kind of like a burgled house, it takes a while to fix the door. And not a lot to reopen it." His eyes glowed red, and Filia knew what was coming next; the same thing he did to Carol. Suddenly her ears were ringing with white noise, felt sick to her stomach and the mother of all migraines, as if something was trying to claw its way out of her brain. Even amidst all that, there was one thing that stood out ahead of all the rest. One word...

_"**OBEY**!"_

* * *

_Damn. Brain's controlling her now. I need to make this quick before he gets away. Sorry...both of you. _A needle to the neck quickly pacified Filia. She twitched a few times before lying still.

"Why oh why oh why do you persist in pissing me off, Valerie?" Brain got up from the pile of bodies he was hiding in. He'd clearly been watching too many movies.

"Let's see. Is it maybe that you're a pain to work with? That you have no redeeming features? That you would happily ruin people just to satisfy your curiosity?"

"A ruin you were a participant in, need I remind you." He flexed his wrist.

Val burst out laughing, "I think we both know what would have happened if I told you where you could shove your research."

"Yes. Brain surgery." _Ah, his usual euphemism._

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm quite happy with all the current product."

"Umb..rella. He wants...the throne." Parasoul was struggling to speak

"Ooh, so that's it? And why does a complete fruitloop like you get to be in charge, Brian?"

"Think back; who got to rule was usually decided by being the biggest murdering bastard in a family of murdering bastards. I'm superior to everyone else, so I deserve to rule. Humanity has grown weak; it needs strife to get rid of the useless. Well, I say humanity, what I mean is humanity's next stage of progress. Look at me and what I'm capable of; I'll drag everyone kicking and screaming into the future."

"And what future is this?"

"Cybernetic Augmention. Removing human weakness, illness, hunger...individuality." He spat that word out. "The things that have always held us as a species back. Caused war! Caused things like the Skullgirl! I'll tear it all down and begin again! A new world...a better world."

"That sounds so cliche" Val felt like yawning.

"What isn't? Whatever my motives may be, someone has done it before. And you can't exactly say your schtick is original either. The atoning mass murderer."

Val chuckled, "Christine was right, I guess. We are all actors in a second rate stage production."

"Yes, Christmas always did have an eye for cheap, pointless metaphors."

"Bet you never said that to her face, considering how far up..."

"Yes. Christmas and I were whatever passes for close where I'm concerned, but we were not anything vaguely close to a couple. She was competent, and had earned a modicum of respect. That is all. I know you had designs on her position as head of Last Hope."

"True. But that's because.." She drew her saw, "...I was always better at the job. I know you always planned on getting rid of me after this was all over. So why don't we call this our last battle, eh?"

He drew his blade, "Suit yourself."

* * *

_Hey, wake up toots._

_HELLOOOOOOO!_

_Crap, she's zonked...Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way. The hard way...THE FUN WAY!_

* * *

"BWAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Samson had grown multiple times over. He resembled a giant ape, Filia nestled up on his shoulders. His boulder like fist swung in from the side. Brain's telekinesis only succeeded in pushing himself away from the attack, rather than stopping it like he intended. Still, better than getting hit by that thing. He swung again, but Brain able to slice his hand off with his laser as it passed. Samson roared, before picking his extremity up. And eating it. The stump began to regrow.

_Heh, autocannibalism. Clearly regrows quicker when he eats the original. Clever boy_. He blasted him away. Hopefully he could deal with these two one at a time.

Val somersaulted into his personal space, and set to work with her naginata. A heavy overhead blow was blocked, leading to Valentine hitting him in the abdomen with the blunt end. A stab was followed with a horizontal spinning slash. He fought back with a lightning volley of stabs to check her, followed with a chair to the back of the head with his powers. He tried to cut her in half at the waist, but the slice was blocked with her naginata, using the leverage to move his sword out of the way and flying kick him in the face.

_This doesn't make sense. I can't read her. What's going on? I know she's into all that eastern martial shit, but surely that shouldn't grant her immunity. _He pulled her towards him, unbalancing her and letting him floor her with a haymaker. He picked her up, and his eyes shone red again. Her response was a throwing star to the face.

"Gah!"

"Sorry Brainfart. Your psycho powers don't work on me." She tapped the side of her head, "You know, discipline? Mastery of the self? All that stuff you'd know about if you ever got out the lab."

"What?"

"I knew your reputation long before I transfered over, so while I've been AWOL I've had the time to take a few precautions."

"And what would those be, precisely?" His laser cannon flicked out again. Val somersaulted away.

"Sorry, trade secret. You'll have to consult our sales department." She deployed another smoke bomb. _I know you need to be able to see your target to aim your psychic powers properly. Which is a really glaring weakness. For all your bravado about power, I've seen much better._

The smoke was broken by Samson's fist connecting solidly with his midsection, cannoning him into some support struts. He flopped to the floor, after which Samson followed with a downward hammerblow. The casing on his head cracked.

_Shit._ He blasted the monster away with telekinesis, and struggled to his feet. Samson hadn't gone very far due to his size. But something was of greater concern to him.

_Where the hell is Valent_...

"Right here." Val jammed a syringe of her orange toxin into his brain. The world started to slow down, and his body wouldn't respond in anything even vaguely resembling a coordinated manner; babbling, flailing, staggering...

"Do it now!"

Leduc, long hiding himself, popped out of cover and let rip with 50,000 volts of AC current; he'd been order to stay out of the fight until it came time to finish Brain Drain off. And now Brain was giving off quite a light show as a parting gift. So was Leduc; while he was insulated against his own power, he still needed to earth some if it.

"GyAaaaAAAaaaaagH!" His vocal processor was clearly on the fritz. He mustered the last vestiges of power he could, and flung one of the consoles at Leduc, hitting in the side of the head, stunning him. Valentine tried to attack but was batted away. His cybernetics were nesrly totalled; there was no way he'd win this fight. Better to retreat and win another day. He tried to run...

"Hello, Brian."

* * *

Ileum stormed in, "Where's Ben?"

Gale was studying some patient notes, "I believe he went off on a jaunt with the Princess. Something about Brain Drain's hideout. I'd have gone too, but I've been busy with Patricia." She didn't even bother looking up. "Why? Thinking of joining the fun?"

"Brain Drain, huh?" She made for the War Room; maybe they were careless and left some directions, "You coming?"

She put down the board, "...why certainly."

* * *

"Oh fuck. Not you two as well." Nightingale and Ileum had just joined the fray. The latter fired another glob of acid, then launched her arms to try and wrap them around his neck. Nightingale flung a salvo of throwing knives, before unsheathing her Katana and charging head on. A vertical slice, meant to cleave him in half, was blocked. Barely. She flexed her wrist to work her way around his guard but he back away from the clinch, only to get blindsided by Parasoul. Nightingale came in for another attack. Brain dodged it by a hair's breadth, using the opening to slash her shoulder to hip, then kicking her away. She looked at the wound, mildly amused if anything, and it began closing up.

"Oh dear, the tailor's not going to like this." She closed the gap again, batted his sword to one side, and ran him through, using the situation to drag her blade through his torso and out the top of his right shoulder.

"Gah! You bitch! You're no different from me, and you pretend what you do is any better? You hypocrite!"

"Shut up, you braindead moron. There's quite a few differences between us. Yes, I admit I am overly persistent and quite partial to emotional blackmail, but ultimately, everyone I experiment on is a volunteer where possible. A secondly, unlike you..." She readied her stance, and smiled, "..I actually like people. The next stage? Oh please, pull the other one! More like a giant leap backwards for mankind." Brain managed to muster enough power to fire a laser blast, lopping off her left arm at the shoulder. It quickly began to grow back. She burst out laughing.

"SILENCE, WHORE!" He attacked again, his blow being parried. She countered, he blocked. Steel met steel, and the world became a blur of whirling death for a few seconds, to the soundtrack of Gale's laughter. Brain's left arm had been sliced off at the elbow, while Gale was bleeding from multiple wounds. Much to his chagrin, her wounds closed over nearly instantly again. She grinned.

"And this is why you can't win; I have plenty in reserve, so I can simply outlast you." The statement was punctuated by a massive, sharp blow to the back, severing his laser arm. With what limited mobility he had left, he cranked his neck to inspect the projectile.

_Oh. How fitting._ The Buer Drive protruded from his upper back, thrown be Ileum.

Gale giggled, "Consider this Carol's contribution to the fight." Leduc shocked him with another extended blast at the protruding blade.

No sooner had he finished than Ileum had pressed the attack with a long range hook to the jaw. He couldn't read her muscle movements, and his powers had been fired by whatever Valentine had injected him with. Big Band followed with a Satchmo Deathblow, Parasoul and the combat capable Egrets with a sustained volley, and Leduc with another blast.

_Don't feel bad Brian. We just came to make absolutely sure you didn't escape. The rest can finish you off. _She began to leave.

"SAYONARA!" Valentine was coming in hot. A quick volley of scalpels and needles was followed by a textbook decapitation. The world seemed to slow down as the head flipped through the air while the body slumped forward. "Samson!"

"I've got him! NOSH TIME!" Samson's jaws grew and opened, teeth lined and covered in slobber, and clamped shut on the flying head. The metal casing proved no match for Samson's ravening maw, and the World's Most Wanted Man met his end in the most fitting manner possible; a little fish getting chowed by a shark.

"Bleurgh! As far as small time scumbags go, I've tasted better."

"Is...is everyone alright?" Parasoul

"Uh..." Filia was beginning to come round, much to Samson's private relief. He morphed himself down to regular size. Valentine helped her up.

"Uuurgh...What did I miss?" She took in the sight of Brain Drain's headless form. She stood impassive for a few seconds, before ripping the Buer blade out of its back, forming Samson into a giant hammer and smashing the cybirg repeatedly into tiny bits.

_For Carol...and for me._

Parasoul did a quick head count and casualty list; it would take a while to clear everyone out...

It was 3 hours later when the last casualties were cleared. The non essential people had taken the chance to catch some much needed shut eye.

"Everyone's out." Adam again.

"Organise every able bodied soldier who's not on orderly duty. Grab what you can from his databases. I want demo charges set in 10 minutes."

"Roger."

* * *

The sight of a burning building could never be called beautiful. Cathartic, yes, but too tragic for any positive adjective. Too much tragedy. Too much blood. Too much of the spirit of a madman who came close to dooming everyone. What was left of Parsoul's task force watched the embers die down as dawn broke. Everyone who lived bore bruises, cuts, some wounds that would never heal...

_I hate the way it is, but this is why we fight; so that others we care about don't have too._

"Mission Complete...Move out." She whispered.

* * *

_Part 7 fin._


	8. A New Start

**BGM: Clear Breeze**

"Carol?"

She stirred at the voice that woke her up. _Oh, Valentine again._

"What do _you_ want?" Her voice had definitely gotten better.

"Brain Drain's dead." _That_ got her attention. She produced a photo of his headless body.

"What!? When? How?"

Valentine looked smug. "Raided his base. You should have seen it." She looked a bit beaten up, but no worse for wear. "Filia's okay in case you were wondering. She's just being patched up." She produced a hypodermic.

Carol's eyes widened, "What's that for!?"

"Oh relax, it's the same cocktail I use. I use it for the physical boost, but I've diluted it for you. Just to give you a lift, see if it can get you get out and about a little bit. Might like the change of scenery. And yes, they know I'm doing this, so I'm not pulling a fast one." Carol did begin to feel a little better as the drugs got to work.

"Come on, let's take a walk." She got a frame and helped Carol to her feet, both nodding at the passing Squigly as they left the room.

Progress was slow; Carol was very out of shape, so had stop regularly for breathers. Val followed behind with the IV stand. But it was a start. It was the first time in a while that Carol got out in the sun. The sunlight and fresh air seemed to lift her spirits more.

But something nagged at her, "Why are you doing this, Valentine?"

Valentine sighed, "Valentine is dead. It's just Valerie from now on, okay?"

"Okay, 'Just Valerie'." Carol smirked

"Heh, left myself wide open to that one. But seriously, maybe now you'll believe me when I say I want to make things right. I know I'll never be your BFF; you've already got Filia for that. But yeah, I'd like to be able to start again." She reached her hand out, "New start?"

Carol turned away, "...N-not yet. I...need to be sure you're not...going to betray me."

Valerie looked glum, "I understand. The offer still stands though."

"Thanks. I'll think about it." Carol mumbled.

Val nearly bumped into Filia as she left, "I've told her. Just make sure she gets back to bed, 'kay?" Filia nodded. Val patted her on the shoulder as she left.

"Hey there." Parasoul had been watching the whole thing. She looked expectant.

"I guess you're right. I did want to make things right." Valentine admitted

"Well, your second chance is right in front of you. Don't waste it." Parasoul smiled and began to leave.

"Heh, am I still on probation?"

"Hmmm, I'll think about it." Val rolled her eyes.

* * *

_June._

Carol had made considerable progress in the weeks that followed. Maybe knowing that her bogeyman had been removed from the picture entirely had been the good news she needed. Her fitness was sufficient to get out and about, her wounds had healed quite nicely, and in she had regained much of her former cheer. But it was still a shock when those fateful words came from the nurse.

"Here are your discharge papers." Carol looked confused, "You're going home."

Home. How long had it been since she had a place she could call 'home'? A soft bed. A decent meal. Family...

(**A/N: Imagine a happy, triumphant version of 'The Lives We Left Behind' for musical accompaniment. 'The Lives We Won Back', perhaps?**)

"Ohmigosh..." It seemed too good to be true. She had to be dreaming.

Clearly not; her parents stood in the doorway with a change of clothes. She leapt out of her bed and embraced them.

"Grab a shower and we can be off." Her father said.

That showered lasted about 3 times as long as it should. She just couldn't get enough of the feeling of hot water running over her skin again. Who knew that something so simple could make you feel so good? So alive? Finally, she was able to make herself stop the water and dry off. The pain that often came with physical interaction was long gone too. Excellent.

She finally reappeared in a green t-shirt, blue skirt and sneakers; it felt really kind of odd to be wearing casual clothes again after so long in a hospital gown, and before that that...thing Lab Zero had her wear. Her father smiled, "You took your time. Well then, we best be off." The Lab 8 gang and a few of the Egrets could be seen standing behind them, waving. But someone wasn't among them, "Where's Filia?"

"I'm right here." She too was dressed to leave, in a yellow jumper and purple shorts. Not exactly the height of fashion, but hey.

"Filia'll be staying with us for a few weeks. I understand her family's been in an accident or something." _Cover up already, hmm? _"Besides, we thought you'd want the company."

"Yeah...thanks. What about you guys?" She asked Ileum and the rest.

"We'll be staying for the immediate future. We've still got to get Peacock back, and who knows how long that'll take."

"How is she?" Filia asked.

Band spoke next, "Nightingale started dedicating time to her once you were on the road to recovery. What she's planning...it sounds good on paper, but I dunno if she'll pull it off."

Despite all the friendly faces, there was someone conspicuous by their absense. _Where's Valentine?_

"Come on, let's be going." Filia took Carol's hand to lead them out. Her heart skipped a beat, though she couldn't fathom why.

The journey to the car was uneventful. No one was in much of a talking mood on the trip home.

* * *

**BGM: A Return To Normalcy**

It was getting kind of late when the car pulled up; Maplecrest was a good couple of hours drive away from Canopolis. Mrs Bennett, the old lady who lived next door, was out in the porch in her rocking chair.

"Ah, Carol pet! I haven't seen you in ages. Where've you been?"

"I've...not been well. Just got out of hospital."

Even in the fading light, she could tell Carol had seen better days, "Oh, you poor thing. I would have come visit if I'd known."

"He he, thanks. I appreciate it." Carol went inside while her dad carried her things.

Carol steeled herself as she gripped the handle of her bedroom door, opening it slowly. The room hadn't changed since the night before...it happened.

"Finally. I thought I'd never see this room again." Carol flung herself on the bed, and began laughing...maniacally.

"Carol!?"

"Oh, I'm just expecting some kind of reveal that I've been imagining this whole thing and I'm really still stuck in that lab..."

"Stop! Just stop!" Filia started shaking her. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Maybe I've just become...a glutton for punishment and misery." Carol had gone from hyper to melancholy in nary a second; clearly she still needed further therapy "Maybe it's all I can relate to."

"No it isn't! This has been a good day. Why are you trying to turn into some kind of...double-edged sword? I know you're hurting. I know you've been through a lot the past 8 months. We all have. Why can't you just accept this for what it is and enjoy the moment? Please do it...for me."

"...I'll try...but I may need some help."

Filia snuggled up to her, "Hey, what are best friends for?" And she kissed Carol on the cheek, Carol giving a muted giggle.

* * *

Mrs Fairweather was carrying some laundry when she passed by Carol's bedroom, door ajar. She chanced a peek inside. Both her and Filia were asleep, snuggled together. They hadn't even bothered getting out of the clothes they came home in.

_I'm so sorry Carol...for everything. At least someone believed in you when we didn't. I will make things right. I promise._

If she looked a little closer, she'd have seen Carol's face, twisted, sweating...

* * *

_"Ah, the hallucinogens have begun to wear off. Operative Painwheel's system is processing it much faster than expected."_ Back in the lab. Back with...Brain Drain and Valentine!

"Hmmph, do you think this will help with the issues we've had with surges of free will?"

"Oh, certainly. If we keep her mind in an imaginary haze, she will be much less likely to even want to resist. The test proved it."

"Requisition order for 6 months supply. I want it here by the end of the week."

She ticked her clipboard, "Excellent. Test concluded?"

"Yes. Terminate the test." He turned away.

"Of course. 36E-25-40."

_"NOOOOOOOOOO_! No no no no!"

"Carol! Calm down! You're home. You're safe."

And she was. Safe at home, still in bed. Still with Filia.

"Sorry, just a...nightmare. I thought I was back in the lab. That I'd imagined everything."

"Didn't I say you shouldn't think like that? Just look at what it's caused." Carol's dad appeared at the doorway

"Carol? Filia? I had shouting. Everything okay?".

"Yeah, just a nightmare. All in hand." Filia faked a smile.

"Drink, anyone?" He may as well be useful while he was up here. Both nodded; it was quite hot in here now..

"Just water'll be fine." Once he was out of earshot, Carol finally spoke.

"I don't wanna live like this. Will I _ever_ really be well again?"

"You will be soon, I promise. We're all here with you, and maybe we can replace those memories...with happy ones." Filia cuddled her.

"Thanks Filia...you always find a way to make feel better." Exhausted, she let her head flop back on the pillow.

"Yeah..."

_I'm here for you, just...believe in me._

* * *

The shadowy figure observed the two sleeping girls from the branch of a tree. There was that slight !ishap an hour ago, but it seemed to be in hand. Looked like Filia could handle everything from here.

_I guess my job's done. And now, who knows where the road ahead leads._ And with that thought, Valerie disappeared into the night.

* * *

_Slow Recovery fin_


End file.
